nightmares_evolve_to_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kestrel
Kestrel is an experienced agent and covert operative, and is now employed by Elias's Blackwatch and Overwatch. History Early Life Most of Mikhail's military dossier is classified. What is known is that he is no stranger to death, misery, and misfortune. Loskov's parents were killed in a terrorist attack when he was six; he had a tempestuous and violent relationship with his foster father and at the age of 14, he ran away from home to live on the streets of St. Petersburg for more than four harrowing years. After numerous run-ins with the local police, Loskov was arrested at age 18 and turned over to the army for his period of conscription. Spetznaz (2066-2072) Unlike many conscripts, Loskov thrived in the brutal atmosphere of Russian army life, and was quickly transferred to a special counterinsurgency unit charged with tracking down and neutralizing Chechen guerrillas and Wahhabist fighters in the Chechen capital of Grozny. After an incident where his entire unit was ambushed and subsequently captured, Loskov was forced to witness the systemic executions of his friends. He endured three days of unspeakable torture before the Spetsnaz came to his rescue. After reading his report on the incident, an SVR officer approached Loskov to discuss a new, special operations group dedicated to high-risk infiltration and information gathering. From that day on he was known as Kestrel. Russian Spy Initiative (2072-2076) Not much can be known about Mikhail's time as a covert operative as all records are heavily redacted and many aren't even recorded. However, he caught Elias' attention and was therein recruited into Blackwatch. Blackwatch (2076-Current) While part of Blackwatch, he attached to fellow agent Dokkaebi. Personality and Traits Kestrel is considered reclusive, introverted and unforgiving from his peers while on missions. It is further stated when on his free time he is very calm, collected, and has a more professional mindset although he gets along well with Dokkaebi. However, he shows remorse and sadness when killing and Elias sees that while he does what is needed he finds no joy in taking lives. Kestrel has a single flaw when not on a mission; when he is heavily stressed or bothered about something he will constantly clean his room and weapons until distracted by someone else. He otherwise refuses to talk about it. Abilities Kestrel is skilled in stealth and is able to vault over high walls as well as hang from ledges for extended periods of time. He's shown great acrobatic skill. Weapons SV-1 Akula uniform The SV1 Akula is less bulky compared to the 3E Eclipse as is for the more agile Russian operatives. Other that less layers of protection to make a sleek appearance, a balaclava to hide the identity of the agent finishes the look Sonar Goggles Red-colored Sonar Goggles are worn on the right side of the head, there are only two focals. SC-400S submachine gun Holding a 30-round magazine and select-fire mode, the SC-400S is the best submachine produced by Elias and his Blackwatch. Five-SeveN pistol Although being slowly replaced by the SC-IS pistol, the Five-SeveN is still the chosen pistol of many covert agents and assassins.